Pressure sensing technology is a technology that can detect the external force. This technology had been applied in fields of industrial control, medical treatment, and so on. At present, in the field of display, particularly in the mobile phone or panel field, pressure sensing is achieved by adding an extra mechanism at the backlight portion of the liquid crystal display panel or the middle frame portion of the mobile phone. Such a design has to make modifications to the structural design of the liquid crystal display panel or the mobile phone. Moreover, because the assembly tolerance is relatively large, the detection accuracy in such a design is also limited.